


The Muse

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Wiggle's taking a break from her songwriting to play with Gramble's hair.
Relationships: Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom
Kudos: 24





	The Muse

Wiggle's got a half-drunk glass of red wine, her music sheets scattered around the coffee table, pens at ready. But she doesn't touch any of those. 

She runs her manicured claws through Gramble's short hair. It's soft. Softer than she would have expected. 

"Am I, uh, distracting you?" Gramble asks, eyes wide. "I don't wanna be in the way or anythin'."

"Gramble, dear, you're not in the way," Wiggle assures him, still running her claws through his hair. "You're my muse, dearest."

Gramble settles at her side, relaxed. He's so easy to please. It's all affection with him, little moments like this. Wiggle smiles at Gramble, who starts to nod off.

"I still don't understand this whole muse thing," Gramble admits. "Am I your inspiration? Or...or do you write songs about me?"

"A muse, darling, is sort of a fluid thing." Wiggle laughs, smoothing Gramble's hair back. "Like the ocean."

"What about an album about the ocean?" Gramble asks. "I mean, you know a ton about the ocean."

"Not as much as I should, dear." Wiggle hums in thought. "But I think an ocean folk-grunge album would go over swimmingly for summer."

Gramble laughs at the pun. Wiggle didn't mean to make a pun. It just happened.

"Well, I suppose this just gives us an excuse to spend the day at the aquarium."

"Y'mean it?" Gramble sounds so excited over such a small thing. 

"I always mean it," Wiggle points out, kissing Gramble’s forehead.


End file.
